


Help me! I’m looking for a fic!

by Liz_Viola_Louise



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Viola_Louise/pseuds/Liz_Viola_Louise
Summary: I read this fic a while ago, and now I cat find it anywhere. Please space 5 minutes of your time to help me out.Not all ships are actually in the fic, I just can’t remember which one it is...
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Spencer Reid, Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men), Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3





	Help me! I’m looking for a fic!

Hi, so in this summary of what I am looking for, the two main characters are going to be referred to as A and B, because I can’t remember who it was.  
A: is either Remy Lebeau or Logan (Wolverine)  
B: is either Remy Lebeau or Spencer Reid

Logan(A) with either Remy(B) or Spencer(B)  
Remy(A) with Spencer(B)

So A ends up picking up B on a long highway in the beginning to help him out. A later on discovers that B is running from Victor Creed, with whom B used to be mates with (B is a feral mutant). B is running after Victor caused the death of their child after years of systematic abuse (girl named Hope I think) either by hitting a pregnant B or directly killing the child. Victor has no guilt so B ran away. A and B eventually fall in love. I believe it is at this point that Victor comes back and kidnaps B and tries to get back together with him and A ends up saving B. I’m pretty sure that Jubilee helped Victor find B and then when the situation is explained to her, flips and helps A save B.

Please help. I’ve been looking for a while and cannot for the life of me find it. Any help or suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
